Bleach OC For Free
by Matalvis
Summary: This is a free OC that is up for grabs.


**Some people are looking for OCs for their stories. I have many ideas and such I want to write about but simply do not have the time. This OC has been on my mind for a while and is up for grabs. I only ask that if you do use this OC please let me know so I could read it. Hope you like the OC. do not be surprised if I use this OC in the fututre.**

* * *

><p>Name: Kade Blur Kosciat<p>

Nickname if any: K-K

Gender: Male

Personality: Conservative. Calm. Hard to anger unless someone he knows is hurt. Insightful. Quiet. Not afraid to give some criticism no matter the topic but in a slightly more gentle way as if in an attempt to lighten the blow. Patient (And I mean really patient.) Will often scowl at those who show a reaction to feeling or tasteing somthing. also when comments like "The food tastes great." or "It is cold in here." Knows a lot of people in squad 6 do to them often having to treat his injuries, most of which he may take a while to notice.

Age: 23

Appearance: Dark green eyes. Military short cut black hair. Pale skin. Intricate centipede tattoos go from his shoulders and end on the back of his hands starting from the tail to the head of the centipedes. All in black ink instead of the hundreds of legs which are a dark violet color.

Clothes: Gray soul reaper robes with black hood with no sleeves. Zanpakuto is on his back, hilt pointing down. In the world of the living he wears a zip up black hoodie with a small violet infinite sign on the both sides of the hood while wearing a gray T-shirt underneath. Jeans and black combat boots

History: Kade lived in America before he died. Born with a medical condition in which he can't feel anything. He grew up as a sad individual. As a child envied those around him for their ability to feel the breeze on their skin, being able to taste what they ate. This lead him to develop a sense of self loathing whenever he would see someone doing what he himself was enable to do. When he grew older he met a girl Named Rebecca. Nice girl, shoulder length black hair, commonly wears blue clothing. She sensed how he felt and ended up becoming Kade's only friend. Soon their relationship turned into a romantic one even though Kade could not feel her skin. They would meet after school, go on dates. He did everything he could to make her happy. Just seeing the smile on her face was enough for him. One day Rebecca wouldn't answer her phone. Kade went to her house to find the door broke down. Running inside he saw Rebecca's lifeless form on the floor where she had been shot. She had went home early from work and scared a robber with a gun. With the only person he cared for gone, Kade wanted his existence to end. She was the only thing that kept him from taking his own life. He held Rebecca's body in his arms as he slit his throat with a kitchen knife. As a soul reaper he became self loathing again.

Any Family Members: No. He was raised by his mother who died in a car accident when he was 17.

Favorite Color: Violet

Favorite Food: He has none. He just eats when he thinks he should be hungry since he can't feel hunger. He would most likely eat what everyone else is eating depending on who it is. This my cause him to sometimes have an allergic reaction since he would be unaware of any itching or anything else someone might experience while having an allergic reaction. He is not allergic to things to the extent of him being killed.

Hobbies: Carving little replicas of people he knows out of wood.

Talents: Reading. Art.

Zanpakuto(Sealed) A Katana with slightly longer violet hilt. Sheath is the same color as hilt and has black wavy lines running down it. Guard is a ring made of silver centipedes. Blade of Katana has a slightly purple tint.

Zanpakuto(Shikai) A circular reel is on his back attached to two small shields with razor sharp 6inch blades along the outside. The shields are thrown and come back like a yoyo. Reach is 20feet. On each shield is a circle which is a centipede biting it's own tail. The whole thing looks as if it is made out of silver while the legs are bright violet. Each blade is poisoned and if entered into the bloodstream will cause numbness and shut down the muscles in the body, eventually stopping the heart of the one cut when also being a slow acting sedative. How fast the poison takes effect depends on how much the victims exerts themselves. Kade can cure those inflicted with the poison by simply willing it to.

"Creep into their souls and show them the end, Sepa!"

Zanpakuto(Bankai) Kade's arms are engulfed by two alive giant metallic centipedes that are as light as a feather to Kade. The legs are blades and can start spinning like a chain saw or wrap around the victim to crush them or act as a shield. Blades still poisoned. Reach 80Feet.

Do You Want a Romance Interest?: I say go ahead if you want but I think it would have to be someone really open-minded and sensitive to the fact that Kade can't feel anything.

Anything Else I should know: Attracted to dark places do to his photophobia making his eyes sensitive to light, not in a painfull way but messing with his eye sight. His Zanpakuto, Sepa (Named after the Egypt God of Protection and furtility.) is female and talks to him in his dreams while taking the form of Rebecca with needle sharp teeth wearing a violet high school uniform. Her attitude is both seductive, dominating, and aggressive. She is sexually attracted to Kade but in a more primal way. She wants to devour him and will often bite him, many times while using Rebecca's image to kiss him. And since this happens in his mind, Kade feels it. Kade wants to hate Sepa but accepts that she is a part of him. He opens up more while talking to her, but acts a little more depressed since she looks like his lost love. Sepa will take advantage of such openings. Sepa is hostile against other women and will often lash out at Kade when he says a females name and will swoon when she hears a man's. Making Kade's sleeping hours a fight fr survival.


End file.
